


【盾冬/冬盾】BURNING

by Shape



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shape/pseuds/Shape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the thought keep spinning in my head.<br/>Can we drop this masquerade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬/冬盾】BURNING

这房间不大，看起来也有段时间没人住了，但作为临时藏匿的地点，还是合格的。

两人紧张的在房间中来回搜寻了几次，总算放下心来，在相对适合的地方休息。

这时Steve才有机会看看Bucky，这个他在无数梦境和思忆中不断重复的动作，原来真有实现的一天，为此他无比感激。

冬兵的状态却不是很好，他好像被什么情绪抓住了一般，灰蓝眼睛有些失神，Steve心弦一紧，却什么也说不出口。

良久，直到Bucky突然开口，“我想起…有一次…我们去游泳…”

Steve的目光在挚友微微皱起的眉间流连，回忆随着话音浮起，飘向了数个可能的方向…什么时间？什么地点？什么经过？有太多待选项，老天…我们曾在一起那么久，可现在…。

“那天，阳光很好，海水非常蓝…”  
哦，于是大约是那几次吧，Steve迅速锁定了几个符合项，耐心的等待对方说出更多细节。

“就像你的眼睛，”Bucky却没有继续回忆了，他嘴角微微扬起，露出了一个有些伤感的笑容，Steve呼吸一紧，像是被什么握住了心脏一般。

“你真美。”冬兵望进他的眼睛，说。

你才是。Steve在心中回应，却没有说出口，只是继续以鼓励的目光望着对方。

“你还能…再想起更多吗？”  
Bucky点头，“每天都有新的回忆。”

感谢上帝，感谢一切。Steve想，天知道他有多希望Bucky想起全部，又有多害怕他想起所有。回忆是慰藉，却也是最残忍的伤害。在一无所获的岁月里，Steve曾想过很多种方法，很多种可能帮助Bucky恢复记忆的方法，然而，每种设想在推进到实施环节时都会被Steve否定推掉。他太害怕这会…伤到他，更没有自信，没有资格能担当那个残酷的执行人。

而Bucky永远比他预想中坚强，无论是幼年时不顾一切挡在他身前的男孩，少年时为他除去阴霾的友人，青年时总微笑鼓励他的至亲，还是跟随他重返战场，无怨无悔担当他副手的男人，Bucky总是那样坚强……曾有很多次，Steve几乎认为自己要失去他了，可Bucky却没有，Bucky总是陪在他身边，仿佛理所当然一般。

甚至现在，这个坚强的，历经了数十年折磨后，依然走到他身边，并凭借自身意志，将自己找寻回来的士兵，他的Bucky，永远比他任何一种预想中勇敢。

他太佩服他。Steve有些动情，不禁说，  
“你知道吗，Buck，我经常会想，你我之中，你才是更勇敢的那个人。”

放松下来的Bucky正在调整一身的装备，此时他双手握着不同的武器，嘴上咬着便携工具的手柄，闻言望向他，眸子里露出笑意，眼神在说：你在开玩笑吧，哥们？

“我是认真的。”  
Steve接过了其中一件待整武器，Bucky笑着摇摇头，取下工具，用他极似往昔的日常声线说，  
“听听，看来美国队长也有脑子不灵光的一天，这话就当是你我开个玩笑，别让旁人听见吧。”

“这是我的真实想法。”Steve严肃起来，“我认为你以前做的那些事要远胜过我迄今为止的所有‘成就’，我不认为依靠血清痛揍暴徒是怎样的荣耀。你在势单力薄的时候只依靠自己的能力保护了我，还有那些需要保护的人们，在我心里，你才是真正的英雄。”

冬兵有些愣神，Steve心中闪过一丝担忧，但很快，Bucky的神情舒展起来，他没放下手上的工作，只是说，“‘依靠血清痛揍暴徒’？你对自己的评价可真够低的，我可不认可你这个观点。”

Steve想再说些什么反驳，Bucky却制止了他，他说，

“我所知道的是，无论有没有那管血清，你都是Steve，而你的品格和才能，只为英雄所有。即使当时没有血清，…谁知道呢，我觉得大概还会有别的，Steve，你天生是英雄，你总会成为你应该成为的人，你值得一切，我的朋友。”

“也许吧，”Steve怅然的笑笑，“但没有你的帮助，我肯定连成年都捱不到…”

“会有别人的，Steve，”Bucky闻言，慢慢放下了武器，他望着Steve，在说一件他认为无比重要的事情，“事实上，你所说的…我的那些所谓英雄事迹，如果没有你，我大概不会，有那样做的机会…”

他说什么？Steve显得很迷惑，在心底里，却有些什么以往被他深埋谷底的的东西浮现出来。

“你不明白？”Bucky微微一笑，“好吧，你可真够可爱的。”

“我一直都很羡慕你。羡慕你总那样正直善良，钦佩你无论何时都仗义执言，佩服你即使身单力薄，也敢于抗争，敬佩你永不服输永不放弃的坚持精神。”

“可在我被打得满地找牙时，每次都是你来救我。”

“不会只有我一个人的。”Bucky说，“我帮助你，是因为我认同你的理念，爱惜你的品格，看着那样努力的你，我总忍不住去帮助你，为实现你的梦想，我愿意做出牺牲，我心甘情愿。事实上，我相信世间总有无数和我一样愿意帮助你的人，因为你值得。Steve，千万不要看低自己。你不会明白能与你并肩，是我最大的骄傲。”

 

“但是，”回忆刺痛了Steve的心，“你的牺牲太大了。你不知道…我，我有多恨我自己。”

冬兵沉默片刻，放下手里的工作，抬手做了一个禁止的动作，似乎已不想继续这个话题，

“我心甘情愿，Steve。”  
Bucky叹息，“你不要，再想了。我是你兄弟，是你的左右手，我的使命就是辅佐美国队长。”

“那不是你的使命，”Steve呼吸急促起来，“你没有那样的义务！”  
Bucky闻言，像是听到什么新鲜事物一样，眼中充满了不解。

“你从不向往战斗，虽然你有战斗的能力，但你从不渴望战争…”Steve艰难的停顿，又继续说了下去，“你加入咆哮突击队，是因为我的自私…”

“注射血清后，我终于拥有了曾经渴望的力量，但是梦想实现的感觉并不那么美好，”Steve陷入了回忆之中，“我经常问自己：这是我曾向往的生活吗？现在我有了英雄的体魄，可我真能实现英雄的梦想吗？世人，也许也包括你，都认为我从不迷惘。但这不是真的。”

“我也会迷茫，也会困惑，也会看不清前路为何。但是当你在我身边时，我的梦想总会清晰可见，只有你在我身边时，我的道路才是明确的。只有和你并肩时，我才不会怀疑自己的选择。我不能没有你的指引，所以那天，出于自私，我邀请了你。”

Steve望着Bucky，“我很后悔，对不起…”他说。

“不，不不，”冬兵反驳，他先是缓缓摇头，似乎尚不确定自己刚才听到了什么，随后他声音强势起来，“你不应该后悔，你不能后悔，因为我并不后悔。”

Bucky努力微笑，这笑容有些凄然，“是我一直追随着你啊，我追随的不是美国队长，我追随的是那个勇敢的小个子，追随的是我最好的朋友，Steve，我追随的是你。”

“我，哦…我们说到哪了？”Bucky深深吸气，尽力让自己平静下来，“你注射了血清，成为美国队长，然后你救了我们，成立了咆哮突击队…”

“然后你邀请我加入，我很高兴，Steve，”Bucky的面容柔和起来，像是忆起了十分幸福的事情，“说真的，看到你终于长高长大了，我既高兴也失落。高兴的是你终于梦想成真，失落的是我再也不能帮你做些什么，你再也不需要我帮助你了…”

“我需要，我永远需要你的帮助。”Steve反驳。

“好吧，管它呢，总之，…那时我是这样想的: 好啦小家伙终于长大了，可我还不想离开他，我还想看着这个小伙子。我想看着我心目中的英雄，如何真正改变我们的生活，我不愿离开你。可我还能为你做什么呢？所以当你邀请我的时候，我真的松了口气，因为知道你还需要我。只要能在你身边有个位置，做什么工作又有什么所谓呢？我那时很高兴……你也不要后悔。”

“我不能，”Steve叹息，“我后悔不自量力，后悔自私自利。你总是竭尽所能地保护我，而我却最终害了你…Bucky，我至今都无法面对这件事。”

“那天看着你消失在我视线里，我的心几乎碎了。可我实在太害怕这件事了，我逃避了。”

“过去，每当我需要你时，你都会在我身边；可当你需要我时，我却辜负了你！我所要做的一切就是在那时抓住你的手，可我没有！我不能原谅自己。”

“不止如此，我无法想象面对你尸体的我自己。我从没想过有一天会失去你，我太害怕了，也逃避了，没有亲自去寻找你，所以你才会………..Bucky，我不是英雄，我只是个懦夫！”

“Steve，即使全世界轻看了你，你也是我的英雄，”Bucky以不容置疑的口吻反驳，“是那时的我太脆弱了，我的能力不足以长久陪伴在你身边。危难关头，总要有人为你牺牲，而我愿意做那个人。我愿意为你牺牲。”

“可我不愿意！”Steve激动起来，“我宁愿那时死去！”

 

见Steve如此，Bucky却很平静，只是将手放在了对方肩膀上，  
“你说到牺牲，好，我们确实有必要谈谈这个问题了。”

“你不愿我为你牺牲，那么现在我告诉你：我也不要你为我牺牲任何东西。”  
Bucky抬起Steve的头，强迫他与自己对视，这气氛本很严肃，却被两秒后Bucky自己的笑声打破了，

“队长，看看你，看看你自己，你在做什么？你认为你在解救战友？你错了。”冬兵苦笑出声，“我是罪犯，杀人魔，我是九头蛇的武器，我甚至不是人，你知道我杀过多少人吗？”

“那不是你的错！”Steve大声反驳，Bucky却继续说了下去，

“你以为保护我会让你继续成为美国偶像？醒醒吧，Steve，你在包庇罪犯，我是活该千刀万剐的刽子手。我现在已经不值得你的拯救了。”

“Bucky！”Steve怒极。

“你在弄脏你的手，你在玷污你曾经的梦想。别管我了Steve…”Bucky有些哽咽，

“刚开始有回忆的时候，最开始的那几个真的都很不错，暖融融的，让我觉得自己还是个人，但后来就可怕了，”Bucky不自觉的放开了与Steve身体相触的手，

“五零、六零、七零、八零，哦..Steve，我数不清了…我数不请了！”

“噩梦越来越多，好的坏的回忆一块砸过来，有几天我真的承受不住了，我想过自行了断，可那有什么意义呢？人死不能复生，我个人的死相对于我所犯下的罪孽来说是无足轻重的。我不能自杀，我必须赎罪。可活下去真的很痛苦…”

“我想过自首，想过找你，可我不确定，我还不够清醒，我回忆起来的还不够多…这当然也是我的借口，你说你曾逃避过，至今我也是在逃避。后来，你找到了我，我很幸福，很高兴，很满足。”

“因为有你在我身边，我又重新变得勇敢起来了。这几天因为有你陪伴，我的记忆恢复得更多，需要填补的缝隙渐少，应该是我面对罪责的时候了。”

“就到此为止吧，Steve，”冬兵望着对方海蓝色的眼睛，  
“你来，把我交给他们，让他们决定我的惩罚，不要为了我的事情，毁掉你自己了。”

“Bucky！我做不到！”Steve紧紧握住冬兵的肩膀，眼见着对方因为疼痛而皱眉，却也没有松手，

“Steve，你说你后悔我为你牺牲，你要让我同样为你的牺牲而后悔吗！”  
“这不是一回事！”  
“这就是一件事。Steve，我已经死过一次了，Steve，…”

Bucky柔声道，“你就不能，忘了我吗？”

 

And never, never thinks of me.

Fare thee well, for I must leave thee,  
Do not let this parting grieve thee,  
And remember that the best of friends  
Must part, must part.

Adieu, adieu kind friends, adieu, yes, adieu,  
I can no longer stay with you, stay with you…

 

“如果你不想忘记，就把我当作曾经的朋友来怀念，只怀念我们一起享有过的幸福时光，别去想让你心碎欲裂的那些事。就把我当作普通朋友来回忆吧。Steve，我不是说过吗，未来还会有别人的，还会有别人像我一样，愿意一直陪伴你，帮助你，对自己有点信心，就…忘了我吧…！”

“不会有其他人了！Bucky，再也不会有你这样的人了！”  
Steve眼前一片模糊，他勉强稳住自己，抖着手把挚友抱在怀里，像个执拗的孩子。

Bucky沉默片刻，随后坚定的将对方推开。。

“可我有罪。”

“Bucky，那不是你的错！”  
“但我杀了人。Steve，我无法逃避。九头蛇必会为他们的所作所为付出代价，而我，也必须接受自己的报应。我杀了很多人，Steve，我不能逃避这个。”

“在我想起了我们往昔的那天，我也看见了自己曾经的罪孽。我熟悉所有的暗杀技巧，我会说那么多语言，我摸过无数把刀枪，我明白那么多暗号，这一切的一切都是证据，是足够宣判我无数次死刑的铁证，Steve，我有罪。”

“当我在一个个临时据点苟延残喘时，我知道我有罪；当我在重重伪装下混迹人群时，我知道我有罪；当我监听无数暗中搜查我行踪的频道时，我知道我有罪；当我几次悄悄经过你身边时，Steve，是的，我知道我有罪！”

“等待记忆归位的每一天，我都非常痛苦。我克制着自己，控制着自己。我远离人群除了隐匿行踪的需要，还有我自我求证的需求。我想测试自己，我想知道我是否还拥有自制力，我想搞清自己的本性是否已被无数次洗脑洗掉，我想分辨任务和本能的区别。有时我做的很好，可以假装自己是普通人，甚至可以亲切的和路人打招呼，但有时我却糟糕透了，我不能控制自己的情绪，特别是在那些噩梦频频的夜，我会失控，我会控制不住的伤害自己，或者砸坏家具…”

Steve心痛的握紧Bucky的手，换来他淡淡一笑，

“Steve，我对这样的自己没有信心。我没有信心。自从想起了你，…”Bucky想用眨眼的动作克制流泪的冲动，但显然他失败了，

“我每天心如刀绞，我很想见你。但我不敢，我不能…我想，我已经失去资格了。”

“我相信审判，请你放弃我吧……..”Bucky给了Steve一个满含泪水的笑容，这让Steve痛苦极了。

 

他没有放开冬兵的手，  
“可我不相信他们，我不相信他们能给你公平公正的裁决！”  
Steve感到自己正在从悲痛中平静下来，现在沸腾在他心中的，只有愤恨。

 

“Bucky，我不相信任何人！这世上有谁有资格审判你？这世上真有如此清白无辜的人足以审判你吗？不！没有！没有！！！”  
冬兵像是被他的话震惊了，只是呆望着他，

 

“甚至连上帝都背叛了你，他放纵这样滔天的罪孽横行于世！他竟放任九头蛇日复一日的折磨你…….我诅咒他们全部！！！这世上没有任何人有资格裁决你，没有！”

“你可以。”Bucky突然直直的望进他眼底，“你有资格。”

 

“我没有资格，Buck，我和你一样罪孽深重。”Steve搂紧了他，额头抵住对方的，

“你想听我的裁决吗？我绝不会让任何人带走你，甚至包括你自己，你不能离开我。绝不…….我甚至不介意杀人，不在乎逃亡，不在意奉命来追你的是我的哪一个同伴…”

 

Bucky愣住了，  
随后又露出了那熟悉的，现在看来已经有些破碎了的笑容，  
“嗨，看看，”他说，伸手摸着Steve的脸，希望他平静下来，“这还是我那小Steve说的话吗？这几天你太累了，我们都需要休息。”

 

这温柔的碰触使Steve的情绪立刻得到了放松，Bucky总是有这样的魔力，Steve沉溺在对过往曾经的回忆之中，他不禁贴近冬兵，对方心领神会地搂住他，他们之间的默契总像是永恒的。

两人温情脉脉的靠了一会，Bucky才颇像是有些难为情似的又开了话头，

“不过说真的，刚才这话要是让七十年前的你听到了，你大概会赏自己一顿拳头。”

“这不是一回事。现在情况不一样。”  
Steve移开了头，手臂却丝毫没有放松。

“现在当然不一样。如果是七十年前的我自己站在这里，他会毫不犹豫地杀了我。”

“Bucky，Bucky，”Steve摸着冬兵的头发，想反驳，也想安抚他，  
“你没明白我的意思：假如你在那时死去，现在做过那些事情的人就是我。”

“我从不清白，我和你一样罪孽深重。”

Bucky惊住了，一时没了言语。

“想想我们一起并肩作战的日子吧，我那时多么自私，你却多么无私。”

“我们接过数不清的任务，而你总会主动分走最不体面的那种。那时你说是因为你枪法好，擅长做这个。我真傻，居然就相信了！”

“你总擅做主张的把我隔离在黑暗之外，却让自己承受不光明的血腥。有生以来，我一直享受着你无怨无悔的保护，并将你的奉献视作理所当然，我恨我自己，你明白吗！”

“当我看到九头蛇那些实验记录时，我看到他们曾那样对你…..我，恨不能杀了我自己！”

“等等，我不明白，”冬兵思索着，眸子里满是疑惑，

“这是我一人犯下的罪，和你没有关系。我愿意保护你，愿意帮你分担你不喜欢的工作，但这和你没有关系，只是我一个人的事。”

“和我有关，这是我们两个人的事。”

“Steve，我知道你关心我的处境，我很感激，但你不能，你不该被感情蒙蔽了是非，现在犯下罪孽的人是我，只有我，而你，是清白无辜的。”

“你知道吗，”冬兵浅笑着，“当我开始回忆时，我搜遍了所有我能找到的资料。确认你绝没有遭受过我所经历的那些事，感谢上帝，他没有这样对你，至于我…让我一个人承担就够了。”

 

Steve闻言，像是受到了重创一般，片刻，他用坚定的，咳着血一般的声音说，

“我何曾真的干净。我是你的共犯，Bucky。”

“查清九头蛇对你做过什么之后，我每天都在拷问自己，问自己怎样做才可能解救你，问自己当初怎样做才能避开这个结果。后来有一天，我发现，这件事真正的问题在于: 即使我们的位置互换，结果也不会有丝毫改变！”

Bucky瞬时想反驳，却住了口。

“想想啊，Bucky，如果是你眼睁睁看着我掉下火车，你可能放过九头蛇吗？你不可能。如果是你控制着那架飞机，你不会让它坠海？你会的。如果是我被九头蛇带走，他们对我做…做那些实验，他们在我反抗时给我….洗脑，我，我也会成为冬日战士。而你，从沉睡中苏醒后，依然也会选择听命于神盾局，去履行一个英雄的义务！”

 

“我们共同的罪，就源自我们共同的梦想。”

 

“英雄之梦势必流血，而利用这梦想的人何其多啊！你的那些任务，我的那些行动，都包裹着自由和平的糖衣，可内里含着什么，我们真的清楚吗？”

“失去你以后…我每天生不如死，行尸走肉，勉强活成，个人的样子。”

“我悔过，甚至恨过。可是后来我想，我想这大概是对我的惩罚吧，惩罚我的天真，惩罚我的自私，惩罚我的理想，惩罚我的清白。自由的代价，梦想的代价…我坚持个人理念的后果，直到你掉下去那刻我才明白！可这太晚了，太晚了…我每天都无法停止思念你！”

 

You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time!

 

“在心底里，我曾每天祈祷，祈祷你的死亡只是大梦一场，祈求上帝把你带回我身边。战斗、竞争、杀伐…这些东西从不值得骄傲。从你坠落的那一刻起，我的理想就已粉碎。你是我寻梦路上最大的牺牲，我只想挽回你。如果挽回不了你，我……….将没有梦想，没有救赎，更没有未来。”

“我不后悔追求理想，我知道你凡有一息尚存，也不会后悔曾有梦想！可梦想的代价无比血腥，我们都曾被诱骗得满手血污。你以为我比你更干净吗？你太错了！事到如今，我们都罪孽深重！”

“但只有活着，才能赎罪，没有你，…我没有任何未来，连梦境都会被剥夺殆尽，甚至连赎罪也不再有意义。因你早已和我血肉相连，而你的死亡会将我的灵魂粉碎。你要抛下我，用余生行尸走肉在这个没有你的世界上来惩罚我吗？Bucky，说你不会这样做，绝不会！我会陪你到最后的。请你和我一起活下去！”

冬兵不知如何回应，Steve再次拥抱了他，在他耳边郑重道，

“Bucky，让我和你一起赎罪吧。求你…”

 

良久，Bucky终于回抱了Steve，他们都在颤抖。

“我…”  
在Steve热切的目光中，Bucky挣扎着，

终于开口，“我会，活下去的…。”  
“和你一起。”

“和我一起。”Steve搂紧了他，“神啊…感谢你，感谢你！…我再也不会放手了，Bucky。”

 

恰在此时，他们早前埋伏的探测器传来了危险的讯号，意味着两人逃离此地的时间已不多。

Bucky放开了Steve，拿起了枪。Steve沉思片刻，突然走过来，将手放在他持枪的手指上。

 

“我会帮你拦住他们，你到我们之前说好的地点，会有人接应你。”  
“你说什么？Steve！”  
Bucky猛然推开他，“你竟然欺骗我？！”

“不，这是我刚刚决定的。”Steve握紧Bucky，

“是你帮我决定的，”Steve沉声道，“在人生余下的岁月里，我决心和你一起生活在阳光下。在这个目标达成之前，我需要付出我的代价。”

“因为我？”Bucky怒极反笑，“我帮你决定你和我共享罪责？我帮你决定你丢下我一个人英勇就义？我帮你决定你现在反悔，Steve！你刚才说，失去我之后每一天你生不如死的话是不是假的？还是说你已经决定用我后半生的行尸走肉来惩罚我所做过的一切？！Steve！你太残忍了！”

 

“不是，Bucky，不是。”Steve目光坚毅，  
“这是我的誓言。”

“Bucky，你曾对我说: 你会陪我到最后。曾经，我以为你不得不食言了。但是，我错了…”

“我错估了我们命运的分量。纵使百转千回，命运最终将你还给了我。你遵守了诺言，你从不食言。我相信你，也请你相信我，我一定会回到你身边。”

 

“我发誓将和你分享一切，我发誓将和你一起生活在阳光下，我发誓将与你厮守终生。”

“这是我的誓言，我发誓！”

 

“即使死亡也不能将我们分离。Bucky，请你相信我。”

 

外袭的的脚步越发近了，两人的心都提了起来，却死死注视着彼此，未有丝毫松懈。

终于，Bucky眼里的水汽散了，他说，  
“我相信你。”

他最后一次深深望进Steve的眼，转身破窗离去。

 

门被暴力砸开，Steve目送着Bucky远去的身影，回首面对数十挺枪械。他坦然笑着，身陷囹圄，心儿紧随着挚友的脚步，在远方自由驰骋。他的灵魂从未像此刻这样充实安恬过，他的存在终有所依。

 

“即使死亡也不能将我们分离。”

 

美国队长举起双手，跪了下去。

 

I can't predict where it ends…  
If you are the rock I'll crush against.

 

End

Shape  
2016 02 02


End file.
